


Tony’ New Life

by JS3639, propernaut



Series: Tony's New Life [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kid Tony Stark, Kidfic, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639, https://archiveofourown.org/users/propernaut/pseuds/propernaut
Summary: A series of oneshots if Tony didn’t get re-aged and had to grow up again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I came across this video of a Dad and Daughter singing Tonight you belong to me and I thought...well I could see bb Tony and Bucky doing this. I imagine that Steve is just an awful singer.

Tony age 4 

“But when are you leaving?” Tony asked Bucky for what seemed like the 13th time that hour. Bucky went through Tony’s dresser looking for pajamas after Tony’s bath. They had long gotten past the point where they could not go on any mission without Tony being extremely clingy, but long missions, where Bucky and Steve would be away for days or more were still an insecurity for Tony. 

“In the morning, before you wake up.” Bucky said rummaging for a matching pair of pants to go with the shirt. Steve put away the laundry and he never matched the items. Bucky turned to the small boy sitting on the edge of the bend wrapped in a towel, hair still wet. “We should be back in two days, three at most.”

“ Why do you both have to go?” Tony sighed, its not that he didn’t like spending time with Clint, he did, and when Bruce came with Natasha that following evening they would probably watch movies and have takeout, which Steve never allowed on a week night. 

“I’m sorry, Doll, they needed both of us for this mission, so we have to go.” Bucky said gently pulling the spaceship pajama top over Tony’s head. “But, we will check in when we can and let you know if anything changes.”

Tony sighed again softly at that. He didn’t like being without either of them, especially when he woke up.

“Can’t I sleep in your bed?” Tony whined. At least if he couldn’t have both of them, at least he could go to sleep nestled in between them.

“No can do champ. We leave very early, and you need to get your rest. We talked about this.” Bucky said, pulling up the pajama pants that didn’t match the top, damn you Steve. “How about this?” Bucky continued, rolling back the comforter so Tony could get in. “We will sing our song tonight until you go to bed. Don’t tell Daddy though, he is always off key.” Bucky said softly patting the space for Tony to take up. 

“Hey! I heard that!” Steve called from down the hall. His footsteps could be heard making their way from the kitchen to Tony’s room. “I do not sing off key.” He huffed poking his head into the room seeing Tony and bed and Bucky sitting beside him.

“Daddy, you shouldn’t lie, you told me that.” Tony giggled. Steve and Bucky had said that line so often when he was small that now that Tony was older he often turned it around on them.

“Fine,” Steve said fake offended, “have your super exclusive song.” There was no heat in it as he handed Bucky the ukulele.

As a part of his therapy with deprogramming the therapist recommended that Bucky take on a hobby to calm him. One day while going through videos on YouTube, Bucky came across a ukulele tutorial and the rest was history. He spent hours learning chords, practicing and Steve encouraged it. Even Tony learned songs to sing with Bucky. They came across this particular one on YouTube too. It was comforting when Steve and Bucky had to go away for days at a time and Tony was anxious for their departure. Recently Tony had trained his fingers to play the simpler chords and when Bucky called to check in, sometimes they would sing it while Tony played. 

“One two three,” Bucky started and the song began

“ I know-”  
“-I know, you belong to somebody new, but tonight you belong to me..although-”  
“-Although we’re apart your a part of my heart..but tonight, you belong to me.”

Tony’s small baby voice with Bucky’s was very adorable to Steve. It was moments like these that he forgot Tony wasn’t really 4, because he was their son and he loved them as much as they loved him.

Once the song was finished, Bucky and Steve gave Tony a kiss on his forehead and turned off the light . 

“Goodnight champ,” Steve said, “we will see you in a few days. We love you.”

“Love you too Daddy, Love you Papa.” Tony said small. 

They exited the room leaving the door slightly ajar so the light from the hall would stream through. Tony still had nightmares some nights and the light would guide him to their bedrooms. They hated leaving him, they also disliked coming home finding out that Tony had been given massive amounts of takeout and snacks in their absence, but they loved holding him in their arms once more.

This mission would be quick, they individually and internally resolved to themselves. Neither could stand to be away from their boy for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony at 2.5

Tony, age 2.5

 

“Wan dat!” Tony exclaimed loudly, pointing to the sippy cup sitting on the kitchen counter. In the last few months his verbal skills have increased much to the relief of Clint and the rest of the team. 

“You want your cup?” Bucky repeated, grabbing the cup and handing it to Tony crouching to be at eye level with him.   
“Fank yu, Papa.” Tony said sweetly taking the cup with both hands and walking back to the living room gingerly to watch television and design a new StarkPhone on his tablet. It had been a lazy day, with Bucky puttering around the kitchen and doing laundry, and Steve drawing in the living room watching over Tony as he entertained himself.

It had been a little over a year since Tony had been de-aged, and there was no sign that it would be reversed. In fact, Tony was unsure he even would want to at this point. He liked living with Steve and Bucky and having an actual childhood. He loved the way they doted on him, cared for him, and looked at him. Now that he could express himself more deliberately and walk on his own without falling, things were much easier. Of course there were days where Tony just wanted to be big again and not have to listen to Steve and Bucky ever again, like when he reprogrammed JARVIS to let him get on the elevator without them and had to sit in a chair in the corner for an hour. But overall life was good.

Tony was dressed in a pair of navy shorts and a gray t-shirt and barefoot on the carpet in front of the TV. He definitely was a little older Steve noted, but he still had the adorable baby face that Steve could not help but drawing, especially when Tony was in deep conversation. But now, Steve had to set the drawing aside. Tony had finished his juice, and would need to use the bathroom soon.

“Hey buddy,” Steve started gaining Tony’s attention “do you need to go to the potty?” 

Tony hated when Bucky and Steve called it the potty. It was so embarrassing. Tony emphatically shook his head no. He most certainly did not have to potty right now. 

“Why don’t we try?” Steve asked getting up from his seat and walking to where Tony was and extending a hand. Tony looked up at the hand for a moment with a pout, but also knew this was a battle he couldn’t win. They had transitioned him to training pants and while he was pretty good about using the bathroom when he had to go, he still had accidents from time to time. So he pouted some more and grabbed Steves hand.

“Daddy no potty!” Tony whined. He really didn’t have to go right then. 

“Tony YES potty!” Steve joked pulling the toddler to the bathroom where his training seat was stationed on top of the toilet. That seat never left this particular bathroom and it made Tony spiteful. Steve helped Tony out of his bottoms, throwing the training pants into the garbage pail and leaving the shorts on the floor so they could use them later. Steve then sat the toddler on the seat and leaned against the wall arms folded.

Tony knew that look. That meant you aren’t moving from that potty until I hear a tinkle, and it made Tony’s cheeks turn a little red. So there he sat for what felt like forever, but in reality was a few minutes until the telltale tinkle slipped out of him unexpectedly. Again Tony blushed. He had become better at knowing the signs of having to go to the bathroom, but it seemed like Bucky and Steve knew before he did that he had to use the bathroom all the time.

“Great job champ!” Steve praised lifting Tony off of the toilet and setting him down on the floor before leading him to the step stool next to the sink so he could wash his hands. Tony didn’t need them to tell him to wash his hands he resented when they did it.   
“Daddy!” Tony whined “I know dat!”

Steve smirked, of course the genius who could upgrade their weapons without being able to talk would know to wash his hands. But Bucky and Steve could not help themselves sometimes.   
Steve held up his hands in surrender 

“I know, I know little man. Force of habit.” Steve smirked brushing a kiss on Tony’s forehead earning a scowl from the toddler. 

Steve grabbed a new pair of training pants from the drawer and knelt down holding them open so Tony could step in to them.   
Tony held on to Daddy’s shoulder to balance himself and once they were on his waist, Daddy pulled him in for a tight hug and bopped his nose, earning a shy smirk from Tony.   
“At this rate, you will only need training pants for bed.” Daddy smirked

“Weally?” Tony asked 

“Yes,” Daddy said “Weally.” 

Steve was most likely to mimic Tony’s speech pattern which sometimes made Tony puff with annoyance, but today Tony was very agreeable and Steve was enjoying his time with him.

“What do you say? Shorts or no shorts?” Steve asked. It was late in the day and Bucky likely had started dinner. 

“No sworts!” Tony exclaimed. Even as a child he preferred to be free of constriction.

“I don’t know though, you know your Papa’s hard stance on pants and shoes.” Steve said playfully, “I’ll tell you what, if he asks, it was your idea.” Tony grinned at that idea

“Yesh!” Tony responded  
“Yesh? We have a deal?” Steve held out his hand for Tony to shake on it and the toddler did grinning wider. Tony immediately turned to open the bathroom door and skipped into the living room. 

“Hey!” Bucky called out, Steve could hear him from the bathroom “what happened to your pants?” 

A giggle erupted from the living area, and a small jovial voice exclaimed “No sworts Papa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love if someone wanted to write some of this too.


End file.
